


Friendship

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk goes to watch a ROH show, and Lita goes with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Title: Friendship  
Author: Orilon  
Disclaimer: The wrestlers belong to themselves, I don’t know what they do off camera.  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
Characters/Pairing: Lita/CM Punk, Colt  
Written for the lita_fic community prompt “Don’t tell anybody I’m here.”   
Summary: Punk goes to watch a ROH show, and Lita goes with him  
Spoilers: ROH’s Final Battle 2006  
Notes: There were several reports from people at Final Battle 2006 that Punk was seen lurking around the back during the Homicide vs. Dragon match. I’m making this slightly A/U that Lita was with him. 

“Don’t tell anybody I’m here.” 

CM Punk heard Lita’s words as they were walking from the car into the back of the building where the ROH show was being held that night. Given the nature of most of the ROH fans and locker room, he could understand why she said that. Colt was the only one that knew that he was coming, and he hadn’t told anyone that she was coming with him. He wasn’t totally sure why she came, but he was happy that she was with him. He was able to get the time off from WWE, and he wanted to take advantage of it to see his friend Homicide win the ROH title.

Punk didn’t tell anyone, but they did run into Colt in the back. They hung out with Colt except for when Colt had to go out for his match. Later Punk went out into the audience area with his hood up to watch the title match. When he went back to where they were afterward, he had to grin at the sound of her laughing at something Colt said.


End file.
